Iruka, I Love You
by narutohinatalove
Summary: Kakashi returned from a mission all hurt and doesn't let anyone touch him and Iruka is worried for his lover.


Hey there all lovely people, I hope you enjoy my story.

I do not own naruto.

Iruka, I love you

Kakashi saw as the man dropped to the ground but he smiled and slowly his smile turned to laughter. Kakashi was on a mission and this man was his enemy, he was a worthy opponent and had given Kakashi a hard time but somehow Kakashi managed to defeat him and now this man was on the verge of death but still his face showed no sign of pain. Maybe he was afraid that he will look like a coward if he cried or wailed in his last moment.

Kakashi left the man and looked at the report he had to complete, the mission was a successes and now he was free to go home, but something about that man's smile bothered Kakashi, it was not his pride that was making him smile but it was a smile of a victor, he shook his head, maybe he was thinking too much.

Kakashi had travelled half the way when he started to feel that the temperature around him rose and he was sweating, Kakashi blamed it on the weather but he was uneasy and soon his uneasiness increased, he felt his temperature rise again and his body go numb. Kakashi knew this was not tiredness that was working but something that the smile of his opponent had meant. He increased his pace but soon found it hard to breath, he was near the village so he nearly dragged himself.

"I have to go meet Tsunade first" he said

He barely made it through the village and when he reached the hokage tower everything had become blurry. When Tsunade saw him she didn't waste a time to admit him.

Tsunade was having a very rough time calming Kakashi, she knew it was the result of a jutsu but she had to check him before doing anything. She tried to calm him down and Sakura who had come in to help was just shocked to see her sensei who was yelling and not letting anybody touch him.

Tsunade, if she wanted she could have used force but if Kakashi used his chakra to fight it would get difficult. Kakashi showed no sign of recognition, even when Sakura had tried to get near him he had looked at her threateningly.

They heard as some loud bangs, closing of doors and running footsteps entered their room and everyone knew it was Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei?"

Naruto tried to go near his teacher but Kakashi nearly growled, Tsunade stopped him

"Naruto he doesn't recognizes anyone. Right now he is too hurt so don't do anything and let me handle it"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He had never seen Kakashi sensei so helpless and in pain, even when he got hurt he would always put on that I am so bored and why have you trapped me in hospital look but this was different he even screamed sometimes so he knew that the pain was unbearable.

But everyone stood their unable to do anything.

They heard as footsteps approached the room and suddenly Kakashi tried to escape the room as if wanted to see whose footsteps they were, he was trying to go but Tsunade somehow had hold him back with her chakra but it was getting harder as the footsteps got near and suddenly the loud bang showed the visitor. Now Kakashi sensei was nearly in the war mode but in the processes was hurting himself so that he could go to the man who was standing there.

Umino Iruka just stood there when he saw Kakashi in so much pain, he had heard he was in pain but this was not what he had expected. He could not see his lover scream like that and he wanted to come near him, Iruka walked in a daze and as he approached Kakashi he seemed to calm down and when he bent down to sit next to him, he heard Kakashi say

"Iru.."

"I am here" Iruka assured him.

Kakashi calmed down, he felt like he was in the darkness but suddenly he found his light in that dark tunnel.

"I… lo.." Kakashi tried to say

"I love you too" Iruka said

Everyone watched and saw that Iruka was going to cry anytime now but more than that they were shocked to hear all they had heard but Tsunade's doctor instinct kicked in and she took the moment to inject something in Kakashi's system which made him sleep.

Five weeks later as Kakashi walked out of the hospital all healthy and fine. Iruka had to stay with him all the time because Kakashi would throw tantrums or behave like he did on the first day and now Iruka was very tired as he carried the jounin's bag.

When they reached home Kakashi saw his Iruka nearly jumped on the bed

"Iruka?"

"Hmm"

"Thanks for being there" Kakashi said

Iruka looked up and smiled.

"You are still weak, you should get some sleep and I will cook som…"

Iruka was silenced by the kiss, and when he looked up he saw Kakashi smile.

"I love you" Kakashi said


End file.
